


Truth or Dare

by 1_800_fiction



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Avengers Family, Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Games, Gen, Kissing, Multi, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1_800_fiction/pseuds/1_800_fiction
Summary: Request: “This is girl talk, so leave.” - Bucky, Sam, and Steve
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Truth or Dare

You grabbed yourself a giant handful of popcorn and shoved it in your mouth as you listened to Natasha’s story. You love the sweet butter and salt flavour you could never have enough.

“Hey!” Wanda whined. Natasha sent a glare at her for interrupting her story.

“Well she is eating all the popcorn!” Wanda accused you. I mean you couldn’t deny that fact your love for popcorn. You raised your hands in defeat.

“Well I don’t see you eating any” You sassed back. She laughed back as she took the bowl from you.

“We don’t get this opportunity to talk like this so stop arguing over popcorn” Natasha sweet but sourly. the room went quiet and she sighed.

“Okay, I think we should play one of my favourite games” Wanda said slyly.

“Oh no” You say, knowing her games. “Truth or dare!” She yells out excitedly. You both sigh. You knew this was Wanda’s way of getting information.

“Did I hear truth or dare?” A deep voice asked. You turn around, facing Sam standing in the doorframe with Steve and Bucky at his side. Sam wearing the biggest grin on his face.

“No” Natasha said bluntly.

“Aww come on Nat!” Wanda spoke in her thick Russian accent.

**_“This is girl talk, so leave”_** Natasha said in attempt for them to go. That is what they did, turning on their heels they started to sulk away but not before you yelled at them to come back.

“They got back last night from a very exhausting mission. I think a good game of truth or dare will be fun” You chirped. Natasha sighed at your betrayal, but waved them in.

You and the girls moved out so the circle you made on the floor would accompany the boys. Your heart jumped as Bucky chose to sit next to you, offering you a small smile to you.

Wanda looked thrilled, as she always said ‘More the merrier’. She clapped her hands together, signalling attention on her.

“Y/N” She snickered. Oh shit, you thought, knowing her reputation for being ruthless when it came to this game.

“Yes” Your voice slightly trembles, earning a chuckle from Sam, who knew exactly what you where feeling.

“Truth or Dare” She challenges. You think about it.

“Dare” you answered knowing that if you chose truth she would make you spill the beans on your crush on Mr Winter Soldier next to you.

“Hmmm” She drags out.

“Kiss Bucky”


End file.
